Abnégation
by Lack of Time
Summary: Vous pouvez y voir de la fraternité ou de la romance, comme bon vous semble. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'un lien existe entre eux, un lien mit à rude épreuve et pourtant indéfectible. Bonne Lecture.


Il le tenait.

Il l'avait au bout de sa lame désormais, un simple mouvement suffirait à causer sa perte. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi son bras lui paressait peser si lourd? Les yeux dans les yeux avec l'homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme frère, ses muscles semblait paralysés. Il cherchait d'abord trace d'une quelconque magie entravant ses mouvements, mais rien. Seul son esprit luttait a présent. Sa rage était là, réelle, mais elle-même semblait douter. Soudain le contact visuel entre eux se brisa, non pas que Thor eut répliqué, il était au sol, ses yeux détaillaient la moindre expression sur le visage de l'autre. Y avait-il encore un espoir que son jeune frère soit là. Quelque part, perverti par la douce folie qui consuma son être, décennie après décennie. Loki regardait son bras a présent, ses dents étaient serrées et son visage crispé. Il voulait le tuer, il ne rêvait que de cela et pourtant, il ne bougea pas et son corps se mit à trembler légèrement. _Ainsi cela était écrit_. Thor ne pourrait pas mourir de sa main.

Lors de leur jeune âge leur mère n'avait cessé de lui répéter que Thor, bien qu'étant le grand-frère aurait toujours besoin de lui. En apparence, Thor protégeait Loki, mais en réalité Loki couvrait en permanence les actions de Thor. Toujours près à intervenir, dans l'ombre. Jamais il n'avait connu la lumière et sans doute fusse là le premier élément qui l'amena à la folie. Parce que Loki n'était pas sain d'esprit, du moins il ne l'était plus. _Ne dit-on pas que les plantes naissent au soleil et meurt à l'ombre?_

Alors que dans leur jeune âge Thor s'épanouissait complètement physiquement et spirituellement. Loki resta quant à lui cloîtré, à l'ombre de son imposante bibliothèque et passa énormément de temps à apprendre. À l'aube de leurs premiers millénaires, Thor fut mis au courant de l'héritage qu'il recevrait et du trône qui lui incombait. C'est à ce moment-là que pour la première fois, Thor et Loki furent séparés, non pas physiquement, mais par un simple titre. Celui de futur roi. À cette époque sans doute il ne réalisa pas ce qui venait de s'enclencher, mais bien vite il déchanta.

Aussitôt son nouveau statut déclaré, Thor commença un entrainement rigoureux et pour le moins intensif aux vues de ses fonctions prochaines. Jamais Loki ne fut autorisé à participer à ses séances. Bien entendu un entrainement physique, cependant plus simple, était mis à sa disposition. Alors, frustré d'être séparé de son frère, c'est dans la magie et les tours que le brun se réfugia. Aider de sa mère adepte de ce genre de pratique, il maîtrisa bien vite plusieurs sorts et ainsi il ne vit sa magie que s'accroître trahissant son immense pouvoir. Bien évidemment, le jeune Thor ne laissa pas son frère s'éloigner, du moins pas au début. Si tôt son entrainement terminé il s'empressait chaque fois de rejoindre son frère dans la bibliothèque qu'il chérissait tant. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, entouré de colonnes de livres pour la plupart, plus âgés qu'eux deux réunis, Loki, assit a même le sol ne prenait guère la peine de lever le visage vers l'intrus. Seul un fin sourire sur ses lèvres exprimaient son contentement de revoir si vite son frère. Alors, pour ne pas le déranger Thor s'asseyait à ses côtés, lisant par-dessus son épaule sans un bruit, parfois demandant à l'autre la signification d'un mot, qu'il connaissait, évidemment.

À la fin de leurs adolescences respectives, au détour d'un banquet, Thor présenta à son frère ses jeunes compagnons d'armes. C'est à ce moment précis que Loki se mit à réfléchir. Beaucoup, peut être trop. La relation qu'il entretenait jusqu'à lors avec son frère bien qu'un peu chaotique demeurait une priorité dans l'esprit de l'aîné, mais désormais ils grandissaient tous deux et alors que Thor enchaînait les rencontres, Loki demeura seul. Alors que le brun faisait preuve de froideur avec quiconque sortant du cercle familiale, le blond quant à lui avait toujours eu un caractère avenant. Après les avoir toisé quelques instants, Loki trouva que les amis de Thor étaient à son image. De parfaits futurs guerriers.

Il fut d'abord étonné de remarquer une frêle jeune femme dans leur groupe.

Puis agacé. Les paroles d'Odin lui revinrent en mémoire, si lui-même n'avait pas immédiatement compris les sous-entendus qu'elles contenaient, alors Thor devait lui, toujours l'ignorer.

« Quand le temps sera venu, tu viendras me remplacer sur ce trône Thor. Il te faudra produire une descendance de sang divin pour ce même trône et ainsi assurer la pérennité de notre ligné. »

S'en était suivi la rencontre avec ses désormais, jeunes compagnons d'armes.

Loki se fit la remarque du manque cruel de subtilité du Père de toutes choses et cela le fit sourire. Ainsi il avait déjà tout prévu. Il offrait à Thor une reine parfaite sur un plateau d'argent et ce dernier n'était même pas capable de le remarquer.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Loki relâcha la pression exercée sur son arme qui vint s'écraser au sol dans un bruit métallique. Il sursauta et ses yeux cherchèrent le regard de Thor prit d'une légère panique. Il ne le vit pas. Un court instant il ferma les yeux et sentit sa présence dans son dos.

Une vive douleur pris l'arrière de son crâne avant qu'il ne s'effondre sentant les bras de l'autre le retenir. Juste avant de perdre conscience, il se sentit étrangement vide. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Peu à peu il se sentit reprendre conscience, sans pour autant bouger ou ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui était douloureuse et le reste de son corps endolorit. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux difficilement, s'habituant à la lumière de l'endroit. Sans grand étonnement il se trouvait en cellule. Par le passé il avait déjà été enfermé par Odin, mais sa cellule précédente était arborée et confortable. Celle-ci était vide. Froide. Allongé à même le sol, il se redressa sur un coude amenant sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer.

Il ne sembla même pas étonné de la présence de Thor et essaya de se relever en position assise. Une fois fait il tourna la tête vers l'autre. Le dieu du tonnerre était dos à la vitre les séparant assit sur les quelques marches menant à la cellule. Loki tenta de générer de la magie afin de faire cesser la douleur, mais il n'en fit rien. Apparemment Odin avait su jouer la prudence et entraver sa magie. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre perdu dans ses pensées à la vue de son bras.

- Pourquoi Loki?

Cette nouvelle prise de parole lui fit relever la tête vers Thor toujours de dos, la tête dans les mains. En observant son soit-disant frère, la sensation qui précéda sa perte de conscience lui revint en mémoire. En premier lieu il pensa à la perte provisoire de sa magie, mais celle-ci était uniquement provoquée par la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ainsi, la source était ailleurs et le vide persistait.

Malgré la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, Loki continua d'observer Thor en silence.

- Réponds-moi mon frère.

Loki toujours assit sur le sol regarda Thor se relever et se tourner lentement vers lui. Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement à sa vue. Et pour la première fois, il daigna lui répondre.

- Loki, tu es..

- Sans magie je ne peux pas le cacher.

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas un instant ceux de Thor, attendant la moindre réaction. Il avait été mis au courant des véritables origines de Loki et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait confronter à son apparence Jotunienne. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Loki.

De son côté, sa véritable forme l'indifférait au plus au point, mais il ne put retenir une once d'inquiétude quant à la réaction de Thor. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Le regard dans le vague, une main contre la vitre, détaillant le corps bleuté, Thor semblait comme hypnotisé. Petit à petit un fin sourire vint prendre place au coin de ses lèvres, se rappelant un souvenir d'enfance à son tour.

- Te souviens-tu mon frère, étant enfants nous nous rejoignons les soirs d'orages. Tu en avais peur.

- ...

- Un lendemain d'orage, tu dormais encore quand père est venu nous réveiller. Je l'étais depuis longtemps, mais trop obnubilé par l'être bleu dans mes bras je n'avais pas bougé.

Sa magie, instable dans son jeune âge, semblait l'avoir trahie. Étonnement Thor ne laissa transparaître aucun ressentiment négatif à la vue de son frère, pourtant membre de l'espèce ennemie des dieux depuis toujours.

Au centre de sa cellule, les yeux dans les yeux avec peut-être le seul lien qui lui restait avec le monde, Loki sentit naître en lui un sentiment peu familier. Difficilement Loki se redressa complètement, désormais debout au milieu de l'endroit sans lâcher le regard de l'autre il soupira bruyamment, ses yeux rouges exprimant une fatigue infinie.

- Comment en est-on arrivé là mon frère? Murmura Thor douloureusement.

- Les dieux ne sont pas faits pour couler des jours paisibles.

La voix du brun retomba dans le silence de la pièce comme un coup de massue. Thor appuyé contre la vitre ferma les yeux, saisissant le sens de ces mots. Le ton de reproche que Loki employait depuis maintenant quelques temps semblait mêler à de la tristesse. _Ainsi cela était écrit_, les deux dieux, les deux.. frères bien qu'intimant liés ne pourraient ensemble rien construire. Leur avenir ne semblait présager que terreur et désolation. Alors, dans sans doute le dernier moment qui les uniraient, Loki s'approcha de la vitre et à travers celle-ci colla son front à celui de Thor. Dans une parole muette, les deux jeunes hommes partagèrent l'amour qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre.

Une dernière fois.

* * *

Bonjour ou Bonsoir et merci d'avoir lu.

Ce texte a traîné longtemps dans mes dossiers sans que je ne réussisse à l'achever. Ce pairing est sans doute l'un de mes favoris, pour ne pas dire mon favori et c'est sûrement pour cela que j'ai préféré attendre avant de le publier, de peur de mal faire.  
J'attends avec impatience vos avis, mais vos simples lectures me font déjà très plaisir. Libre à vous de commenter ou pas.

A bientôt.

**LOT.**


End file.
